1st Love
by Redevil9095
Summary: Ini adalah cerita cinta pertamaku. Bagaimana dengan cerita cinta pertamamu? YUNJAE - Warn! GS!


**Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta... kepadaku...**

**Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa..**

**[Risalah Hati - Tata J (akustik vers)]**

**.**

**.**

**1st Love**

**©Redevil9095**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Hidupku tanpa cintamu<strong>_

_**Bagai malam tanpa bintang…**_

Orang bilang jatuh cinta itu akan menghasilkan debaran indah yang bertalu-talu dalam hatimu.. Tapi mengapa aku tidak merasakan hal seperti itu manakala aku telah menandai Jung Yunho sebagai seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatku terjatuh dalam cinta asmara. Yang ada malah nyeri dan sedikit ngilu tiap kali aku mencermati irama detak jantungku ini.

Apakah yang orang bilang tentang deskripsi cinta itu hanya bohong semata, ataukah ada kelainan pada jantung ini? Atau mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

…_**Cintaku tanpa sambutmu**_

_**Bagai panas tanpa hujan…**_

"S-sunbae.." ucap Jaejoong ketika tanpa sengaja kepalanya membentur punggung Yunho saat ia hendak berbelok dari koridor sepi di sekolahnya.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya, ia berniat mengaku salah karena telah berdiri di tikungan seperti ini, aish... Sebenarnya ia sudah sejak tadi ingin segera pulang kalau saja guru bimbingan konseling tidak mencegatnya karena menemukan dirinya sedang mencuri mangga milik pohon sekolah saat jam istirahat siang tadi.

"Nde?"

"Ma... Maaf sunbae aku tidak sengaja.. Bye."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban atau reaksi Yunho, gadis berambut pendek dengan tas cangklok berwarna hitam itu bergegas kabur dan lari.

Bukan, ia lari bukan karena takut Yunho si kakak kelas akan memarahinya.. Hei! Dirinya adalah yeoja tomboy anak club basket dan volly yeoja yang hobi memanjat pagar sekolah setinggi dua meter setengah untuk membolos. Walaupun seandainya Yunho akan memarahinya, ia bisa saja menganggap Yunho layaknya bola sepak yang akan ia gelindingkan di sepanjang lantai koridor dengan sadisnya.

Tapi perkaranya adalah karena ia sedang menahan malu setengah mati. Demi satu-satunya boneka kodok ijo yang sedang tidur menelungkup di kamarnya, hampir sebagian warga sekolah mereka mengetahui jika Kim Jaeoong mengagumi Jung Yunho bak penggemar mengidolakan artisnya. Yunho adalah crushnya... cinta pandangan pertamanya.

Segalanya berawal ketika lomba pertandingan basket antar kelas yang diadakan setiap tahun berlangsung dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu kelas Jaejoong bertanding melawan kelas Yunho. Karena pertandingan itu dimaksudkan untuk hiburan demi mencegah saling benci dan mencemooh antar kelas nantinya, para guru berinisiatif membuat tim basket campuran. Artinya dari 6 pemain inti, akan ada 3 orang namja dan 3 orang yeoja dalam tiap tim antar kelas di setiap pertandingan.

Dan kebetulan kelas Jaejoong mendapatkan kehormatan untuk bertanding dengan kakak kelas 3, yaitu kelasnya Yunho.

Saat pertandingan berlangsung, tim Yunho membabat habis tim adik kelas 2nya tersebut. Namun karena ada Jaejoong yang notabene gadis tomboy dengan tenaga besar mirip laki-laki, perempuan dalam tim Yunho dibuat kelimpungan menghadapi ulah gadis itu dalam memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Ini heran, padahal Jaejoong itu fisiknya kurus, dan ceking. Namun siapa sangka jika tenaganya bisa disamakan dengan tenaga mirip kuli panggul pasar loak.

Karena kesal dengan ulah Jaejoong, Seulgi salah seorang perempuan dalam tim Yunho menyusun rencana licik dalam otaknya. Ketika Jaejoong hendak melompat untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring, Seulgi sengaja menendang pantat kempis Jaejoong hingga mengakibatkan gadis tomboy itu terjatuh mencium lapangan dengan tidak elitnya.

Semua orang tertawa menertawakan posisi Jaejoong yang tengkurap di bawah ring. Dan Jaejoong... Jangan tanyakan lagi, dia sedang merapalkan doa berharap semoga tanah yang ada di bawahnya terbelah hingga bisa mengubur dirinya dari pandangan mengejek orang lain.

Memalukan!

Namun ketika semua orang sibuk menertawakannya, dengan gentle Jung Yunho malah datang menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terluka?"

Kalimat singkat yang Yunho ucapkan padanya seperti mantra cinta yang membuatnya tersihir. Karena tepat pada saat itu juga. Saat untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho, pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Yunho, pertama kalinya dia menatap mata Yunho, saat itu pula adalah saat pertama dia benar-benar sadar jika dirinya adalah perempuan. Perempuan yang telah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra.

… _**Jiwaku berbisik lirih**_

_**Ku harus milikimu…**_

Seperti inilah kegiatanku setiap paginya. Datang ke sekolah di saat keadaan masih sepi dan duduk manis di bangku dekat jendela yang berada di dalam kelasku. Ku edarkan mataku keluar seraya menelisik jeli para siswa yang berdatangan dari arah gerbang sekolah. Menanti kehadiran sunbae perebut hati yang sudah berani membuatku menjadi gadis gila.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik bilang langsung padanya saja."

Aku memutar bola mataku, menatap teman sekelasku yang bernama Seungri. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku begitu memuja Jung Yunho karena kebetulan dia salah satu temanku yang cukup dekat, karena jujur saja aku lebih nyaman berteman dengan anak laki-laki daripada perempuan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah jadi aku dan aku tidak akan pernah jadi kau karena kita memang berbeda jenis, bodoh!" gerungku kesal.

Inilah salah satu kenapa aku jarang punya teman perempuan. Menurut mereka, lidahku terlalu pedas dalam berkata-kata. Aku tidak pernah suka berbasa-basi. Jadi untuk makhluk yang perasa dan sensitif tentu kelakuanku akan menjadi petaka. Namun tidak berarti aku tidak punya teman perumpuan loh, meski sikapku sedikit bar-bar tapi aku beruntung karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberiku otak sedikit kinclong.

Well, yeah... Meski teman perempuanku hanya datang kepadaku jika saat pembagian tugas kelompok atau saat butuh contekan untuk jawaban saat ulangan saja.

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau memendamnya huh? Percuma saja kau berpura-pura. Toh teman sekelas kita hampir tahu semua kalau kau naksir dia."

"Jadi menurutmu akan lebih baik jika aku datang padanya dan bilang: Hei sunbae... aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku. Begitu?!"

Seungri mengangguk. "Ya. Begitu lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu kau pastilah sudah sinting." aku melotot ke arahnya.

_**...Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta... kepadaku...**_

Jaejoong menatap puas pada tulisan hasil karyanya. Tulisan itu berbunyi:

**Salam manis untuk Yunho sunbae**

**Dari adik kelas yang mengagumimu.. (tanda senyum)**

Tulisan itu dia tulis dengan spidol hitam dalam huruf kapital tepat di dalam laci meja tempat Yunho duduk di kelasnya. Sehingga selain yang duduk disitu tidak akan bisa jelas membacanya.

Singkat cerita, hari ini dia sengaja memaksa Seungri dan Junsu untuk pulang sedikit lebih lambat seperti biasanya. Karena dia sengaja menunggu kelas sepi untuk menuju kelas Yunho yang sudah kosong demi menuntaskan sebuah misi konyol. Mengiriminya ucapan salam.

Tapi ternyata kelas itu dikunci oleh ketua kelasnya. Namun jangan sebut dia Jaejoong kalau dia tidak berani memanjat jendela kelas agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Dan disini lah dia sekarang duduk persis di atas bangku Yunho sambil senyum-senyum tidak karuan.

"Oi! Sudah belum?" bentak Seungri. Kepalanya melongkok dari jendela.

"Sebentar lagi kenapa sih. Kau ini tidak bisa ya melihat temanmu lagi senang."

"Apa yang kau tulis di situ? Surat cinta? Memangnya kau dapat ide itu darimana sih? menulis surat kok di atas meja. Seperti sudah tidak ada kertas saja."

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana yang permanen mana yang bukan. Jika pakai kertas dia pasti mudah membuangnya. Beda ceritanya jika aku tulis di meja. Jika dia tidak ingin melihat tulisannya satu-satunya cara ya menukar mejanya dengan punya yang lain."

"Kau benar-benar stress!"

"Aish diamlah. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Eiiiiii~ ini sudah menjadi urusanku karena kau sudah memaksaku untuk menjadi penunggumu disini."

"Diamlah kalian berdua. Kau masih lamakah Jae? Aku rasa kita harus segera pulang sebelum ibuku menelpon ke ponselku." sergah Junsu menengahi. Junsu adalah satu-satunya sahabat perempuanku sejak sekolah dasar.. Selain itu dia juga adalah tetanggaku. Rumahnya terletak tepat di sebelah rumahku.

_**...Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa..**_

Hatiku berdesir saat melihat sosoknya berlarian di lapangan.

"Lee saenim, bolehkan aku ijin ke toilet sebentar?" celetukku pada guru pelajaran sejarah yang sedang mengajar di kelasku saat ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Dengan riang aku pun membungkuk sekilas kepada Lee saenim sebelum keluar dari kelas. Seungri benar. Aku memang sinting. Percaya atau tidak aku selalu seperti ini. Berpura-pura ijin ke toilet padahal aku sengaja ingin melihat Yunho sunbae jika dia sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Entahlah. Meski hanya melihatnya secara sekilas, namun hal itu sudah bisa menumbuhkan bunga subur di ladang hatiku.

_**...Simpan mawar yang ku beri**_

_**...Mungkin wanginya mengilhami**_

"Nih aku dapat nomor ponselnya," kata Seungri sambil menyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan seperti biasa setiap akhir pekan dia dan Junsu selalu suka menyambangi rumahku.

"Nomor ponsel siapa maksudmu?" aku menaikan alis. Bingung.

"Nomor ponsel Jung Yunho lah. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencium Seungri saking senangnya. "Sungguh? Kau dapat darimana?"

"Tentu saja bertanya. Aku kan punya mulut."

"Aish... Terserah. Sini mana nomornya?"

Aku menatap deretan nomor ponsel Yunho sunbae yang sekarang sudah bertengger manis di dalam kontak ponselku. Aku menamainya J. J dari Jung. Jung dari Jung Yunho

"Nomor itu tidak akan bisa merubah segalanya jika hanya kau pandangi saja. Bodoh!" Seungri menatapku penuh iritasi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menelponnya atau mengiriminya pesan?"

Raut muka Seungri seperti orang yang sudah ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Sementara Junsu yang sejak tadi tenggelam dengan novel Harry Potternya seolah menganggap kami berdua adalah dedemit tak berwujud yang luput dari pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu aku akan mengiriminya pesan saja."

Aku pun menulis kalimat 'Hai' singkat lalu ku kirimkan kepadanya. Sejurus kemudian ponselku berbunyi pertanda aku mendapat balasan dari dia.

"UWOOOOOOOOO DIA MEMBALAS PESANNYA! HEIIIII SOBAT! YUNHO SUNBAE MEMBALAS PESANKU!" aku berteriak histeris.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membuat pamormu bobrok di depan mataku, Kim Jaejoong."

Tak kupedulikan sindiran sahabat sablengku. Aku terlalu bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk membalas pesan dari Yunho sunbae. Meski isi pesan itu adalah kalimat: 'maaf ini siapa ya?' Hingga tak berlama lama ponselku berbunyi lagi. Kali ini bukan dering pesan masuk. Melainkan ada panggilan dan panggilan itu dari nomor Jung Yunho. Oh shit! Rupanya dia penasaran karena aku tidak kunjung membalasnya.

"Oh Junsu... Dia menelponku. Dia menelponku. Apa yang harus aku katakan?" aku merebut novel dari tangan Junsu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sahabat perempuanku itu memprotes tidak terima.

"Aish Jaejoong ah..." Junsu mendelik ke arahku. Aku tak acuh.

Seungri menempeleng kepalaku dari belakang. "Kau hanya tinggal menekan yes lalu hilang hallo!"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu setan!" dengan brutal kutendang pantat si bodoh itu.

"Kau yang jawab ya Su ya... Please... Tapi diloudspeaker biar aku juga bisa mendengar suaranya." kukedip-kedipkan mataku seperti orang kelilipan. Membuat Seungri yang melihat ulahku sekarang bertingkah seolah ia mau muntah.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Junsu memang tidak menolak, itu toh karena dia memang tidak punya pilihan.

"Hallo.." sapa suara di seberang sana begitu Junsu menekan tombol yes dan loudspeaker pada ponsel yang aku sodorkan padanya.

"Hallo Yunho sunbae... Lagi ngapain?" basa-basi Junsu. Yang membuatku menatap heran kepadanya. Bagaimana mungkin Junsu yang terkenal pendiam bisa bicara selancar itu dengan Jung Yunho sementara aku yang terkenal gadis brutal justru malah seperti orang tersedak kerikil.

"Maaf ini siapa yah?"

"Oh, ini Junsu, Kim Junsu. Temannya Kim Jaejoong."

"Emm... Ada apa yah? Tadi kalau tidak salah kau mengirim pesan padaku kan?"

"Oh itu Jaejoong yang mengirimnya, sunbae... Lagi pula sebenarnya ini ponsel Jaejoong. Aku hanya kebetulan iseng mengangkatnya karena Jaejoong sekarang sedang pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan pada Jaejoong jika ada perlu dia bisa menghubungiku kembali.."

"Baik sunbae.. Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Oke, bye..."

"Bye."

_**... Sudikah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu**_

_**Sebelum kau ludahi aku**_

_**Sebelum kau robek hatiku...**_

Dua bulan lagi adalah kelulusan anak kelas 3. Saat dimana Jung Yunho akan pergi meninggalkan si pengangumnya yaitu Kim Jaejoong yang notabene masih satu tahun di bawah angkatannya. Semakin hari gosip yang merebak bahwa Jaejoong menyukai Yunho mulai merambat bukan hanya pada kelasnya Jaejoong saja melainkan juga pada kelas Yunho juga.

Jaejoong sangsi jika Yunho tidak tahu kebenarannya. Pastilah Yunho sudah sadar jika ada seseorang yang begitu konyol, begitu kekanakan, begitu bodoh, serta begitu naif yang amat sangat menyukainya. Senyatanya selama ini Jaejoong kerap kali memergoki Yunho sedang menatap penuh selidik kepadanya. Saat berpapasan pun entah itu hanya sekedar ilusi atau tidak, tapi Jaejoong merasa Yunho pernah sekali dua kali mengucapakan say hello kepadanya.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau berharap banyak. Dia takut. Alasan kenapa sejak dulu dia sengaja menikmati mengangumi Yunho dari belakang adalah karena dia tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tanpa sengaja dia curi dengar dari obrolan sepupu Yunho yang seangkatan dengan dia. Sepupu Yunho itu mengatkan jika Yunho memiliki sebuah janji dengan ibunya. Ia berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pacaran sebelum lulus sekolah dan mendapat pekerjaan.

Mendengar itu. Rasa kagum Jaejoong bukanya meluntur justru malah semakin mendalam dan membeku di dasar. Jaejoong punya kesimpulan tersendiri. Jika Yunho sampai sebegitunya, berani bertahan tidak berpacaran sebelum lulus sekolah dan bekerja itu menandakan berarti siapapun perempuan yang bisa merebut hatinya kelak pasti akan dijanjikan sebuah komitmen dalam keseriusan sebuah hubungan berjangka.

Jadi, bolehkan dia bermimpi untuk bersembunyi dari Yunho pada saat ini lalu dia akan berani memunculkan dirinya beberapa tahun mendatang saat Yunho sudah menjadi seorang pekerja yang dibalut dengan kedewasaanya. Bolehkah? Apakah itu tidak terlalu naif? Terlalu muluk?

_**Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta... kepadaku..**_

Pensi. Pesta seni kelulusan kelas 3 diisi dengan penampilan anak kelas 1, 2, dan kelas 3 itu sendiri. Aku yang sejak awal tidak memiliki bakat dalam dunia itu jelas menolak mentah-mentah saat para guru memberikan pengumuman bagi siapa saja yang berminat berpartisipasi. Junsu sih ikut.. biar cuek-cuek begitu dia sebenarnya memiliki kapasitas kepercayaan diri yang lebih tinggi selevel di atasku. Lalu si Seungri, oh jangan ditanyakan lagi. Dia paling malas untuk urusan seperti ini. Sudah mau menonton saja untung-untungan. Dia biasanya agak ogah dengan keramaian seperti ini.

Dan hari ini aku sudah bertekad, sudah berniat untuk bisa mengajak Yunho sunbae mengobrol untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya atau tidak sama sekali. Aku sengaja menabung untuk membelikan hadiah yang kuharap bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan untuknya. Aku nekat membeli sebuah kemeja sederhana berwarna kalem yang akan kuberikan kepadanya. Aku tidak mau meminta pendapat si bodoh Seungri karena ujungnya aku malah akan diperolok.

Hadiah itu aku bungkus dalam kertas kado berwarna hijau. Yang konon aku tahu sebagai warna kesukaan Yunho sunbae. Tak lupa aku menyelipkan sepucuk surat berwarna kuning yang bergambar tiga monyet chibi yang sedang dikelilingi pisang. Aku tidak punya gagasan apakah Junsu berniat mengerjaiku dengan memberiku kertas surat yang bergambar monyet bukannya bunga atau bentuk hati atau apapun itu yang lebih romantis.. entahlah, aku tidak ingin banyak protes dan mengiyakan saja.

Dalam kertas itu awalnya Seungri menyuruhku agar menuliskan semua isi hatiku yang telah aku pendam hampir selama setahun ini. Tapi setelah aku menampar mulutnya dengan kamus bahasa inggris, akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk membuat puisi saja. Aku menurut. Aku menulis puisi dadakan yang kubuat singkat dan amatiran. Seungri bilang sih lumayan.. tapi karena aku punya pikiran buruk tentang penilaiannya, puisi itupun berakhir naas di dalam tong sampah. Sebagai gantinya aku hanya menuliskan beberapa bait ucapan selamat kelulusan serta seuntai doa untuk masa-masa di sekolah barunya.

_**Beri sedikit waktu... biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa...**_

Jaejoong salah tingkah. Hal seperti ini biasanya hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya saja. Yaitu berdiri berhadapan berdua dengan Yunho sunbae yang setengah mati membuatnya ketar-ketir.

"Hai Jae... ada apa?" Yunho melempar senyum kecilnya yang membuat jantung Jaejoong seperti hendak copot.

"Em... er... ini buat sunbae.."

Yunho menaikan alis tebalnya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada bungkusan rapi yang disodorkan kearahnya. "untukku?" katanya.

"Ya.."

"Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.."

"Ah.. bukan. Ini bukan hadiah ulang tahun kok, ini kenang-kenangan dariku buat sunbae."

"Sungguh? Well terima kasih kalau begitu."

Jaejoong merona. Dua kali sudah dia menyaksikan senyum Yunho dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Oh iya Jae, aku selalu mendengarnya loh.. salam-salammu selama ini yang kau titipkan pada teman-temanku."

Andai saja Yunho tahu jika sosok di depannya itu sudah merah padam menahan malu, ia pasti akan tertawa. Sayangnya Jaejoong memilih menunduk untuk tidak menatap mata Yunho berlama-lama.

"Emmm aku minta maaf. Apakah selama ini sunbae merasa terganggu?"

"Oh tidak. Aku justru menunggu kau untuk berkata langsung padaku. Tapi ternyata kau terlalu malu ya. Hahahaha.."

Ternayata semuanya hanya bermodal keberanian. Mungkin jika dari dulu Jaejoong berani berbicara langsung dengan Yunho. Mereka pasti bisa berteman. Yunho tidaklah seangkuh yang dia pikirkan. Pemuda itu ramah dan suka berbicara.

"Setelah ini sunbae mau mengambil SMA dimana?"

"Aku sudah mendaftar di sekolah teknik di selatan."

Hati Jaejoong mencelos. SMA tekhnik yang Yunho masuki adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya pikiran untuk menyusul Yunho di SMA pada tahun depan guna menyambung cinta lama yang belum kelar yang gagal terjadi disini. Harapannya pupus sudah.

Hari beranjak senja. Pesta mulai usai dan Yunho pun hendak pamit pada Jaejoong. Pamit pergi dari sekolah ini... pergi meninggalkan sebuah ruang kosong di dalam hati Jaejoong yang kuncinya telah dia curi.

"Oke, selamat tinggal Jaejoong ah.. rajin-rajin belajar ya agar kau bisa mudah masuk SMA yang kau inginkan nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Bolehkah aku berfoto dengan sunbae?"

"Tentu."

_**Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta.. kepadaku..**_

Dalam foto ini, kami berdiri hampir tak berjarak. Kau yang lebih tinggi dariku tersenyum manis ke arah kamera ponselku. Namun diriku yang berdiri di sebelahmu sudah diambang batas dalam menahan lelehan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan.

Yunho sunbae... bolehkah aku berharap sekali lagi pada sebuah kata pepatah?

Jodoh itu tidak kemana.. jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.

**In memory 2005-2006**

**J - cinta pertamaku**

3 tahun kemudian.. akhir tahun 2009

Jaejoong membeku menatap layar ponselnya. Dia belum lupa dengan sebaris nomor yang dia hapal di luar kepala yang entah kenapa bisa muncul begitu saja pada layar telepon genggam yang sekarang tergolek di atas meja.

"Hallo.."

"Hallo, benarkah ini nomor ponsel Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya.."

"Oh, Jaejoong ah apa kabar? Apakah kau masih ingat padaku? Ini aku, Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ff ini diadaptasi dari buku harian author saat SMP. XD<em>

_90% isi ceritanya persis seperti yang author alami, dan 10% author edit untuk penyesuaian._

_Okay, ini adalah cerita cinta pertamaku, bagaimana dengan cerita cinta pertamamu? XDDDDDDDDD #dzing_

**Thank u**

**Redevil9095**


End file.
